The Glitch
by Flamelord99
Summary: Naruto and Kurama show up at the worst possible time. Duo would have been enough trouble for the world, but throw in Sirius, the ruler of the Black Hole Server, and the Earth might not survive.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Megaman**

**This came to me in bits and pieces. Mostly from playing Battle Network 6. I'd watch the anime, if I could understand Japanese, but I don't.**

**Not really sure where this is gonna head to because I haven't read the manga version nor have I finished watching the series.**

**If anything else comes up, I'll put it on the bottom author note.**

**Let's get started.**

* * *

"You know, trying to use an attack I've only succeeded in doing once before in practice, probably wasn't a good idea to do in a combat situation. Still, I'm sure that wherever that blast threw us it's better than being dead. At least I hope it's better."

"**You are the biggest idiot I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. Still, that blast should not have had the power to send us to wherever we are. Especially since I know for a fact that I've fired off much more powerful attacks than what we did and nothing happened then."**

"If that's true then something must have happened when the attacks collided. "

"**Unfortunately, we have no idea what."**

"Yup, but we have to make the best of a bad situation. Still, how did I get this spandex suit?"

"**You think spandex is bad? I have metal where my fur was."**

"Well, it can't be all that bad, right? We're both safe and alive."

"**For now, anyway. Try and find some city or something Naruto. From there we'll figure out what to do."**

"You got it Kurama."

Turning around, Naruto tried to make sense of what direction to go in. Especially, since all he could see were trails of light coming and going. That and blue. Every direction, nothing but blue. He could make out what was the ground and what was the sky, but only because he considered what he stood on, the ground.

Seeing that he couldn't make heads or tails of what north or south was he decided to go towards where all of the lights were coming from. Almost instantly, he turned into an orange beam of light that began to speed away towards the signals. Unfortunately for him, his search for information wouldn't be easy.

* * *

"Dr. Hikari! A large mass of data and energy are heading towards NetCity!"

"How large?"

"It's larger than anything we've ever seen! It's approaching quickly. The only reason we found it is because of how large of a signal it's giving out. There's still about 10 minutes before it reaches NetCity. We've already begun evacuating all of the civilian navis and we've called in all of the net saviors and net police to help. Unfortunately, I don't think they'll be able to handle something like this. I've already called in Megaman and Protoman to help, but I'm not sure they'll be able to do anything against this."

"We just defeat Regal and then this goes and happens. I'll be there soon Mr. Famous. Keep me updated." Ending the call, Dr. Hikari went about gathering anything he thought might help them in the current situation.

'We save the world, but we just can't seem to get a break. Unfortunately, things are probably going to get much worse before they get any better.'

* * *

"Hmm, it seems that the human race is doomed to be destroyed. Unfortunate, but not unexpected." Redirecting his course, Duo set off towards Earth. Planning to destroy the evil planet. Or that was his plan originally. Until his sensors picked something that was not of this dimension.

"It seems that there is more to this world than I first assumed."

* * *

Sigh. 'Why aren't there any fun planets around anymore. Putting my collection against itself tends to get boring after a few hundred years. Even, Meteor G hasn't done anything worth while in centuries.' Sighing again, Sirius would have continued being bored until someone 200 years later finally defeated him, but that future no longer existed for this dimension. Right then and there he received a signal that let him know that something had just entered the dimension.

"Ooh, it seems that things are going to get fun around here."

* * *

**What do you think? I'm using the english names because it's easier for me.**

**This is probably only going to stay as a single chapter until I find a subbed version of Stream, Beats, and Beast+. Also, this is going to be a mixture of the show and the games. I'll figure out how to mix them together.**

**Not much to say really. I'll still keep updating the other stories, but this one is unfortunately going to stay here gathering dust for a wile. **

**Like always read and review.**

**P.S. Some of the chapter seemed weird to me, but I still think it came out okay. If I get a bunch of negative reviews I'll take it down.**


End file.
